India/episode guide
To see a list of players who were either part of Vaishya or Brahmin click the numbered link next to the tribe name. } ! colspan=2 |Challenges ! rowspan=2 |Eliminated ! rowspan=2 |Finish |- ! Inhabitant(s) ! Challenger(s) ! Eliminated ! iS Points ! Immunity |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|1 | rowspan="2" align="left"|"Axis of Evil" | rowspan="2" colspan="3" | colspan="2" Animal, Fei, Greg, Joe, Jordan, Nicole and Woods | | 1st Voted Out Day 3 |- | Brenda, Brookie, Jeffy, Jermaine, Lexi, Nax and Ricky | (none) | | 2nd Voted Out Day 3 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|2 | rowspan="2" align="left"|"Division, Distraction, Detection" | | rowspan="2" colspan="2" | rowspan="2" Animal, Greg, Zack, Fei, Lexi, Woods, Brookie, Nax, Joe, Quanz and Jedda | rowspan="2" | (none)Due to Aaron quitting and Honey being Medically Evacuated, the Immunity Challenge reverted to Reward | | Quit Day 6 |- | | | Medically Evacuated Day 6 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|3 | rowspan="2" align="left"|"The Prey Team" | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | colspan="2" Ricky, Jermaine, Nicole, Zack, Woods, Animal and Quanz | | 3rd Voted Out Day 9 |- | | Jedda, Nax, Lexi, Brenda and Greg | | | 4th Voted Out Day 9 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|4 | rowspan="2" align="left"|"Difficulty in Numbers" | rowspan="2" | | | colspan="2" Brenda, Jermaine, Nax, Nicole and Ricky | | Quit Day 12 |- | | | Jedda, Joe, Zack, Woods and Lexi | | | 5th Voted Out Day 12 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|5 | rowspan="2" align="left"|"End of the Road" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | colspan="2" Animal, Jermaine, Nax, Nicole and Ricky | | 6th Voted Out Day 15 |- | Brenda, Brookie, Quanz, Zack and Woods | | | 7th Voted Out Day 15 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|6 | rowspan="2" align="left"|"Fear and Self Loathing" | rowspan="2" | | | colspan="2" Nax, Nicole and Ricky | | 8th Voted Out Day 18 |- | | | Animal, Brookie, Jedda, Joe and Quanz | | | 9th Voted Out Day 18 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|7 | rowspan="2" align="left"|"A Duel To Remember" | rowspan="2" | | | rowspan="2" | iSurv1vor Auction | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | 10th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 21 |- | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|8 | style="text-align: left;"|"The Eleventh Hour" | colspan="3" rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | (none) | | | Quit Day 24 |- | 9 | style="text-align: left;"| "He Was Fun To Play With" | | | 11th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 27 |- | rowspan="3"|10 | rowspan="3" style="text-align: left;"| "Untouchables" | colspan="2"|Jedda | rowspan="3"|Ricky | colspan="3" rowspan="3" | Untouchables The Untouchables were the focus on this round, the three lowest earning players were exiled to Redemption Cove - the first round involved the four safe members of Brahmin voting to save one person which they chose Jedda followed by a Duel between Nax and Ricky. Ricky lost the Duel and became the 4th member of the jury. | rowspan="3"| Eliminated 4th Jury Member Day 30 |- | colspan="2"|Nax |- | colspan="2"|Ricky |- | 11 | style="text-align: left;"| "The Honest Stranger" | colspan="3" rowspan="7" | rowspan="3" |(none) | | | 12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 33 |- | rowspan="6" style="text-align: center;"|12 | rowspan="6" align="left" |"Head vs. Heart" | | | align="center"|13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 36 |- | | | align="center"|14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |- ! rowspan=4 colspan=2 | Jury Vote |- | | rowspan="2"|Runner-Up |- | |- | | Sole iSurv1vor |} References